operation: sitterstwo
by VanHellsing'sMacabreAnubis1
Summary: operation: s.i.t.t.e.r.s.t.w.o ::: seriously insane tattle-tale teen endangers really-important secret-stuff&could totally wipe-out-all operations! ::: Undercover operatives, traitors and babysitters! What else could possibly happen to the KND? Find out!


**A/N: Heyo! Here's another story! This time it's a Codename: Kids Next Door! Yes, I know, big diff. between my last story, but Eh. I like this show too, seriously, if I had had that type of technology and stuff as a kid I would have ruled the world by now! But you don't want to listen to me now do you? You wanna read this awesome story!! Well I'll leave you alone then, but mark my words, there better be a review soon or I will hunt each and everyone of you readers down and suck yall dry! I can do that ya know, FF shows where each hit is coming from and with a little hacking and back tracking I could TOTALLY track yall down...okay...maybe _I_ can't do that...but I'm sure I can find someone who can! And _then_ I'll totally track yall down and suck ya dry! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

* * *

**

* * *

**now loading:**

**kids next door mission  
**

**operation:**

**c.a.k.e.d**

**capturize**

**and  
**

**kidnapify**

**enemy  
**

**desert**

**writing operative:**

**mr. warburton**

**storyboard operative:**

**maurice fontenot**

**modifying operative:**

**vanhellsingsmacabreanubis1 (aka numbuh "o")

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**~Kate's POV~**

I just sat there, my chin resting in my palms, as I watched all of those poor kids sing to the Delightfuls. I was lucky that the Delightfuls hadn't tied me up as well, I don't know why they didn't…maybe it was because they knew I wasn't really a threat to them, as far as they knew, but it might have also been because I hated cake…who knows.

My name is Kate, my last name is of little importance. I am what you might call an undercover operative. An operative of what, you ask? Well, only the most super awesomest association in the known universe! The KND or Kids Next Door, the only thing standing between a kid and adult tyranny.

I am the leader of my sector, my whole team is undercover as I am, but at the moment I am living undercover here in the states while my team is held up in France, at our base.

No, we're not French, well, Numbuh 212 is French, but that's beside the point. Oh, yeah, I am also know by my operative Numbuh, which is Numbuh 8. I guess I should tell you what I look like in case you see me sometime, and you'll know that I'm at any kid-in-need's service.

Well, when I'm not in a disguise, I have golden blonde hair, like everyone else in my family, I have it cut short and spiky so that when I wear my helmet many people confuse me for a guy. I also have dark grey eyes, I get them from my mother, and no one else in our family has this eye color so it's easy to tell who I'm directly related to. I also have a tattoo of an eye on the back of my neck, not many people know about it, because I always wear scarves, and I'm probably the only ten year old you'll ever meet that has a tattoo. I might also be one of the only people who know the Delightfuls' names, don't ask me how I know I just do.

If you've seen the Delightfuls you know that they are always in the same formation, from left to right we first have Ashley, she's the taller of the two girls and has long dirty blonde hair; Rick is always to her right and slightly in front, he has short golden blonde hair like me and is by far the shortest (though, sadly, he and I are probably the same height). Behind them is David, he's the tallest and has brown hair; to David's right is Lenny, I'm not sure what color hair he has, but he is the only kid I know that wears a football helmet all the time. Last is Ogie, she and I don't get along at all, she has dark brown hair that is always kept in two braided pigtails, and she is also probably the shortest of the bunch, next to Rick of course.

As of the moment, the Delightfuls were standing together, as always, looking extremely smug at the fact that they were going to be the only ones to eat the cake that lay temptingly in front of them. It was a huge cake, the colors matched their clothes perfectly, I seriously doubted that was coincidence either.

"_Ick_," I thought to myself, "_that cake is probably chock full of preservatives and waaaay too much sugar and…eww._" I almost felt like gagging, and I wasn't even going to be eating it! Needless to say, some of my fellow operatives find me strange, as I refuse to eat anything so sugary that it rots your teeth on contact, I'm not a health nut or anything, but I _am _I rather fond of my teeth.

I sighed and turned away, looking towards the entryway to the kitchen, my babysitter, who just so happened to be babysitting the Delightfuls as well, was in there making me something to eat. Her name was Medea and she was pretty cool as far as teenagers go, she was lenient and let me stay up late and watch action movies with her. She even took me out with her once to a club, it was one of the most _horrifying_ things I had ever been through, but the fact that she had actually been nice enough to take me with her, all but made up for it.

The kids strapped to their chairs finally finished the horrendously long birthday song they were ordered to sing and the Delightfuls looked up, "Splendid," they said in that weird synchronized way they always talk, "now while I eat our cake you may sing it _again_!" they looked pretty evil after they said that, and all of the tied-up kids all groaned.

Rick suddenly looked over at me, and the other Delightfuls looked over as well, "Kate…" they said, giving me a weird look and causing me to look up over at them, "Huh?" I asked stupidly, "_What do they want?_" I wondered, frowning slightly as they all shared a look before turning to smirk at me.

"Go get us some ice cream," they smirked even wider as I scowled at them, but I refrained from doing something rash, like punching them, and got up anyway. I slowly stalked towards the kitchen, it was sad that I was so bored that I would even consider servicing the Delightfuls, but I really had nothing better to do, "and make it a banana split!" they called after me and I just rolled my eyes, what was I their maid or something?

* * *

* * *

I nearly laughed as I walked into the kitchen. There was Medea, headphones in her ears, dancing around the Delightfuls' giant kitchen. She was singing something quietly under her breath, I think it was something by Avril Lavigne, she really liked her. She didn't even notice me as I walked into the room, her eyes were closed and she wasn't exactly the most alert teenager in the world anyway.

I shook my head and walked over to the Delightfuls' fridge, the thing was ginormous! It was probably four times bigger than me, plus two! I struggled to open the freezer, but it just wouldn't open.

"Before you're old you are young, yeah I'm still learning!" I heard Medea sing louder behind me and I glanced back at her, well what else were teenagers good for except for opening fridges?

"Hey Medea!" I called, causing her to look up from what ever she was making and look over at me. She grinned and took one headphone out, "Hey, what's up squirt?" she asked eying me curiously.

I motioned towards the freezer door, "It won't open." Medea rolled her eyes and walked over, once again singing along with the song she was listening to.

"I-I-I am falling down--" suddenly the ground started shaking violently and both Medea and I fell forward onto the tiled floor of the kitchen.

I yelped and scrambled to grab onto something as the ground shook again, "_What the heck is going on?!_" I wondered, I looked over at Medea as she started giggling, "What?" I asked, eying her almost irritated.

She continued laughing and her face was slowly turning colors, so I sighed and walked over to her, seeing as the shaking had stopped, and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and shook her, "Medea! Snap out of it! Breath!" I shouted until she finally stopped laughing and cleared her throat, blushing.

I let her go, "Now what is so funny?" I demanded, crossing my arms. Medea rubbed the back of her neck and held up her iPod so I could see the screen, she had paused the song and I nearly fell over at the title. It was _Falling Down_ by Avril Lavigne, so that's what she had been singing. I sighed, I guess it was a little ironic, but I think Medea was too easily amused.

"Whatever," I muttered, shaking my head, "can you please just help me, I need to make a Banana Split for the Delightfuls" I scowled at the thought, missing Medea sly smirk. I looked over at her and my eyes widened, "What?!" I demanded, now irritated as she started laughing again.

"For the Delightfuls?" she asked, giving me that same smirk, "or for Rick?" I could hear the teasing in her voice, but I didn't understand why.

"Uh, news flash Medea, Rick _is_ one of the Delightfuls," I gave her a weird look, yeah she knew their names too, but that was on account of her being their babysitter today, and what kind of babysitter didn't know their sittee's name? …Or didn't at least pretend to know it.

Medea just shook her head and laughed at me again, "Whatever you say squirt, whatever you say," she said standing up and walking over to the freezer. She paused before opening it, and leaned forward to look at something, she then flipped a little switch thing and opened the freezer with ease, turning to smirk at me humorously.

I growled, what kind of people put child-proof locks on their fridge?! I sighed, only adults.

I quickly walked over and looked inside, they had loads of ice cream! I wouldn't be surprised if I found the fourth flavor in there…well, actually I would, but for now the three main flavors would be good enough. I pulled out a tub of chocolate and strawberry and Medea pulled out the vanilla and a frozen bag of chocolate chips, oh she was too good to them.

We both walked over to the counter and dropped our ingredients onto the counter, it was then that I heard the screaming, I almost wanted to run out and check on what the Delightfuls were doing to those kids, but I decided it couldn't be _that_ bad. I shivered, maybe I should go check.

"Don't worry," Medea smiled at me from behind her bleach blonde bangs, she was actually really pretty, even for a teenager. Medea had bleach blonde hair, it wasn't bleached either as far as I knew, and she was really, really tan. She hung out at the pool a lot and sunbathed, but I had seen her splash around before, so she wasn't all bad. She also had really pretty, bright green eyes, they were even prettier than green apple candy emeralds, but you usually couldn't see them behind her bangs.

"The Delightful Children just started the party games," she explained, and I paled greatly as my mind raced, imagining all of the horrible things the Delightfuls might consider as games.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" I demanded, almost ready to rush out of the kitchen then and there, but she stopped me again.

"Chill little squirt," she soothed, "We'll check on them once we finish making the banana split okay? And if they're doing something bad I'll make sure their Father hears about it, okay?" That was another thing I liked about Medea, while she let _me_ get away with almost anything, she wouldn't hesitate ratting out other kids, especially those like the Delightfuls.

"Alright," I sighed, nodding. Medea grinned at me and asked me to go get the bananas while she scooped the three types of ice cream into the Delightfuls' giant bowl, was there _anything_ those five didn't share?! I bet they even went to the bathroom together!...Wait, which bathroom did they even use?

A few minutes later we finished the banana split, it looked delicious! Even in my opinion, and I really regretted having to give it to them. The bowl was so heavy that I had to have Medea help me carry, and together we walked out of the kitchen into the dining room. Just then the walls started to shake and a giant silver knife sliced though the ceiling.

"What the heck?!" Medea cried, pulling me and herself out of the way of the giant blade, we were safe, but we unfortunately lost the ice cream. It was now splashed all over the ground and cut into two neat, identical halves. I heard Medea growl from behind me.

"Oh they are _so_ gonna get it!" she exclaimed as half of the house started to be dragged away, "As soon as their Father gets home they are _soo_ busted!"

The house halves shook again, causing me to shriek and topple over, unintentionally falling over the break of the floor and into the other side of the house just as it started moving again.

The house was moving so fast that Medea couldn't grab me as it pulled away, "_Oh…crud_" I thought, I thought I could make out the Delightfuls in another part of the house that wasn't moving, it looked like they were being pummeled by a giant red tomato, oh wait…that was Laura.

"Kate!" I heard Medea shout, her arm reaching out towards me, but there was no way my babysitter was going to be able to get over here, even if she could catch up to the house.

* * *

* * *

I sighed sadly and looked around, a lot of things in the room I was in, were broken, and there was a lot of glass on the ground, I wobbled up to stand upright, but immediately fell back down, slicing my hand on a piece of glass.

"Crud!" I exclaimed, holding it tightly to my chest, and getting my purple party blouse bloody. Thankfully, the jeans I was wearing protecting my legs from the glass and I struggled once again to stand, this time using a still-in-one-piece table for support.

I noticed a door to my right and quickly, being sure not to fall again, made my way over. I pulled on the door handle and the door fell backwards off of its hinges, nearly crushing me.

"Crud!" I looked up and saw a boy, with hair the exact same color as mine, in an orange sweater, trip over his own feet and land in front of me.

"I swear Numbuh 1, those Delightful creeps are really starting to be a pain in the -- hey who're you?" he asked, finally noticing me, and glaring at me suspiciously.

I blinked and returned the look, I then noticed three other people standing in the hall, I only recognized one of them and that was one of the girls, her name was Abigail Lincoln. I knew her because Medea and Abigail's older sister, Cree, were really good friends and I had met Cree at that club I told you about earlier. She wasn't as nice as Medea, but then again there weren't many teenagers as nice as Medea.

The other two people were a boy and girl around my age, the boy was bald and was wearing a red shirt and dark black sunglasses. The girl looked Asian and had long black hair, she was wearing an extremely long green shirt, and I mean long, her hands didn't even pass the sleeves.

Abigail looked over at me and tipped her hat up, "Numbuh 5 knows her," she said and I raised an eyebrow at her third-person speech, "That's Katie, she don' live around here, I wonder why she here" Abigail explained and the others eyed me suspiciously.

The boy in the orange sweater got up from the floor, and the other boy, in the red shirt, stepped forward, clearing his throat before he spoke, "What are you doing here Katie?" he demanded in a voice that obviously placed him as the leader of this group. I knew they must've been a KND group, Abigail made that pretty obvious, but I didn't recognize them from any of the meeting at the Moonbase, but then again I had been undercover long enough that they might've joined after my team and I left.

I shifted, trying to make myself look more innocent and less suspicious in front of these kids, "Um…my babysitter and I got invited to this party…we went into the kitchen to make the Delightful Children some ice cream and when we came back the whole house got chopped up by a giant knife!" I waved my arms above my head and winced as I moved my hand the wrong way, I quickly drew it to my chest and hissed.

The Asian girl seemed to notice I was bleeding and gasped, "Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with one of her sleeves and pointing at me with the other one, "she's bleeding!"

I looked down and noticed that the whole front of my shirt was a dark reddish purple, "Crud…" I muttered, covering my cut with my other hand, "I liked this shirt too…"

Abigail, or Numbuh 5 I guess, reached forward and grabbed my wrist, quickly dragging me towards where I knew the front door of the Delightfuls' mansion was, "Come on Katie, Numbuh 5's got some band-aids we can use at the tree base."

"Numbuh 5" I heard the bald kid yell from behind us, "You can't be taking unauthorized personnel into the tree house! It's against regualtions!"

"Relax Numbuh 1," Numbuh 5 said, "Numbuh 5 knows little Katie," she said snapping her fingers, and causing me to scowl to myself, "she won't cause much trouble."

Numbuh 1 didn't seem convinced, but he just sighed and called for the other two to hurry up, "Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4! Hurry up! We need to get back to the tree house for debriefing…and to get the medical kit."

Numbuh 5 opened the door and I stepped back as a rather chubby boy fell in through the doorway, "Oomph!" he said, rubbing his head before looking up at us with a frown, "Thanks for waiting," he grumbled before noticing me.

"Hey, who's that?" he asked in the same way as the short boy had, I still wasn't sure what Numbuh he was.

"Her name's Kate," Numbuh 5 explained briefly before whistling really loudly, I nearly fell over again as the house came to a stop, I glanced past the newest boy and blinked at all of the hamsters attached to the house. Poor things were exhausted, I felt kinda bad for them, but my thoughts were immediately drawn from that as Numbuh 5 shot into the air, unfortunately taking me with her.

I yelped and clung to her arm, glancing back as we passed through some clouds, I realized she had rocket boots, "_Well, that explains that…_" I muttered mentally, nearly shrieking as Numbuh 1 flew past us and onto a platform attached to a ginormous tree house. It was one of the biggest tree houses I had ever seen! With the exception of my first tree house, of course.

Numbuh 5 landed on the platform next to Numbuh 1, and I heard the other three land behind us. Numbuh 5 quickly continued dragging me, this time towards a large metal door. Numbuh 1 opened the door and we all entered into the tree house, the blonde boy brushed past me kind of roughly and I glared at his back, "_Jerk…_"

We entered a large circular room with various 2X4 technology lining the walls and a large stage and podium at the end of it, the letters KND painted in off-white paint against the whole back wall. There was a deeper area in the center of the room were there was a large tire, probably from a bus…or a monster truck.

I blinked and glanced up at the ceiling, my eyes widened, "Is it just me, or it there a train coming out of your ceiling?" I asked, but no one replied, which was fine with me, it was a rhetorical question.

Numbuh 1 made his way up to the podium and stood behind it as the others, besides Numbuh 5 and myself ran and jumped into the deeper part of the floor.

"Numbuh 5 is gonna go fix Katie up, don't wait up," Numbuh 5 called as she led me through a doorway and down a short hall. We entered another room, passing by a curtain of beads that had a big "5" beaded into it, no doubt it was her room.

She dragged me down a small line of stairs and into a bathroom, it was pretty clean for a tree house, but I wasn't complaining.

"Now you just wait here," Numbuh 5 told me, pushing me over to the sink, "Numbuh 5 will be right back with those band-aids," she snapped her fingers again and walked back out.

I turned to the sink and turned on the water, I quickly washed my hand and hissed as I managed to wash out a small shard of glass, "_Crud that hurt!_" I shouted in my mind as I washed the glass down the sink, it was small enough.

Numbuh 5 came back in with the band-aids and a roll of bandages, hey, who says us kids aren't resourceful? She quickly pulled my hand out from under the faucet and we dried it off, then she put a band-aid on over my cut and bandaged it up, tying a bow not on it to keep it wrapped.

"There we go, see, Numbuh 5 told ya she would take care of it!" she gave me a smile from under her red hat and waved her hand, "Come on, Numbuh 1 is just getting to the go part," she said as we walked out of the bathroom and back towards the room I had decided to call the "Murphy Room," don't ask me why I called it that, you probably wouldn't get it.

* * *

* * *

**~Medea's POV~**

"Kate!" I shouted as the other part of the house pulled away, it was too quick for me to jump over to get her.

"_Oh no! I am so dead when her uncle finds out!_" I growled and spun around, "_But not as dead as _they're_ gonna be!_"

I marched quickly back into the kitchen, through another door and into a room where the Delightful Children and a little girl named Laura were all waiting. Laura was covered in cake and pouting, and the Delightful Children looked like they had just gotten beaten up, I paused to wonder if Laura had done it, but she was too small and adorable to beat up five bigger kids.

"Laura hunny," I called in a soft voice, causing her to look over at me curiously, "You're gonna have to go home sweetie," I said and immediately I saw her eyes widen and she looked like she was about to cry.

"B-b-b-but! I don't wanna go!" I quickly placed a hand on her shoulder, "Oh, don't worry sweetie, when I come over to baby-sit you next Tuesday, I'll take you out to see the new Rainbow Monkey movie okay? We might even get some Raspberry ice cream if you're a good girl for Aunty Medea," I smiled as I used my secret weapon, I knew Laura loved Raspberry ice cream.

"Okay!" she exclaimed as her eyes lit up and she hugged me. She then ran off to go home, my smile quickly slid off my face as I turned to face the Delightful Children, who were all now sitting up and rubbing their heads, "As for you five," I hissed and saw all five of them tense, "you and I have a problem."

I leaned forward and grabbed Rick by the front of his shirt and pulled him close to my face, managing to drag all the others in as well, "A BIG problem," I growled and saw them all raise their hands in defense.

"Alright, alright," they said, hoping to calm me down, "What's the problem?" they all asked at the same time and I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Thanks to you five and you're little vendetta with those KNDorks, Katie has been kidnapped!" I saw their eyes widen in confusion.

"So?" they asked together and I nearly exploded.

"SO?!!!!?!" they all shrank back and clung to one another as I dropped them, "Do you have _any_ idea how that's gonna look on my resume?!!!" I demanded pacing back and forth and glaring at them every now and then, "Not good!!" I spun around glared at each and everyone of them. I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath before continuing, when I opened them again I smiled sweetly and leaned forward, effectively causing them to pale and shrink back more, especially Rick as he was the closest to me.

"But," I said in a sweet voice, and suddenly grabbed Rick's shirt again, "it'll be worse for you five. I _promise_."

They all gulped and I dropped them once more, this time standing and brushing of my torn blue jeans and watermelon colored, baby tee.

"Now," I said, glaring down at the Delightful Children as they slowly stood up, "How are _you_ going to fix this?" I demanded and they blinked at me, confused. I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, I know you guys have some giant battle machine or whatever that you can use to save her," I smirked at their surprised expressions, "Uh huh, yeah that's right, I know _all_ about your little 2X4 technology stuff, why else do you think Father would hire me?" I asked with an evil grin.

I glanced over at the clock, it was twenty to noon, and it was almost time for me to start heading over to the pool, I was going to having life guard duty today in a few hours and I needed to go get ready.

"Your Father is coming back from his business trip in two days, you have until tomorrow to get my little Katie back, and I expect this place to be cleaned up by the time I get back is that understood?"

They grumbled and I shot they a look causing them to jump and salute me, "Yes ma'am!" they called and I smirked again pulled out a tiny remote.

"Good," I said pressing one of the buttons, and immediately a giant motorcycle crashed in through the wall, I hopped on and pressed another button. Metal grating and plates popped out of hidden parts of the motorcycle, quickly transforming it into a rocket powered ship, I smirked at them from under my B.R.A. helmet and chuckled, "I would get to work if I were you," I said before starting up the ship and flying out of the house, crashing another hole in the other wall and laughing evilly as I flew away. I then sighed and stared down at the control panel of my ship, barely feeling tears pricking the corners of my eyes.

"_Oh my poor little Katie,_" I sighed again as I flew through some clouds and headed back towards me house, "_don't worry sweetie,_" I thought, "_the Delightful Children and I will save you from those nasty KNDorks!_"

* * *

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter one! Yay! I had a babysitter like Medea once, as it turned out she was a drug dealer, and got arrested. Me? I didn't suspect a thing! She was super nice to me and bought me all kinds of stuff, I guess that's where she got the money ya know? Anyway, HA! I laughed when I wrote Medea's POV, I can totally imagine the Delightfuls having a babysitter like her, and I made Kate, or Katie, based off of Daray…yea, I know, pfft, but it worked out pretty well. The next chapter will be based off of **_**No P in the Ool**_** and it might also have a little AU arch in there as well. Oh and one **_**more**_** thing, lol, what do you guys think? Should Kate join the KNDorks or be on the Delightful and Adult side? Hmm, if no one reviews I'll just ask Daray and some of our friends opinions and go with that. Alright! Later day Loser/Lovers! ((LdL/L!))**


End file.
